Caroling with Akatsuki
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: Akatsuki-ninja versions of some familiar Chistmas songs... Taking suggestions/requests
1. Chapter 1

Caroling with Akatsuki

**Summary:** Akatsuki-ninja versions of some familiar Chistmas songs...(Taking suggestions/requests)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or either of these songs

**Hey guys. Figured I would put something up for the holiday season. It's not a lot, but hey, read through it, and who knows; next time you hear that familiar tune, maybe you bust out singing these things? That would make my day. I AM taking requests for characters, but make sure it's not to a really hard song (Like Frosty the Snowman; tried that with Kisame...judge for yourself). To either of the tunes below would be perfectly fine.**

Sasori the Red Haired Puppeteer

(Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer)

Sasori the red haired puppeteer

Had a very beatless heart

And if you ever saw him

He could take your limbs apart

All of the other Ninja

Used to laugh and run away

They never let poor sasori

play and maim and kill all day!

Then one cloudy average eve

the leader came to say

"Sasori get your ass out there

Goddamnit, stop playing truth or dare"

Then how the ninja feared him

as they screamed and died all day

Sasori the red haired puppeteer

You're goin down some day!

Um...Deidara? (Sure, why not)

(Jingle Bells)

Flying across the land

On a bird as white as clay

Deidara drops his bombs

Laughing all the way!

The land is cratered up

The villages dyed blood red

And though he may be a terrorist

He's an artist in his head!

Oh Dei-da-ra, Dei-da-ra

Bombing everyone

Oh what fun it is to kill

All the day away, un!

Dei-da-ra, Dei-da-ra

Bombing everywhere

Oh what fun it is to kill

Without a single care!

A day or two ago

He thought he'd take a ride

Inside a shiny cart

His clay right by his side!

The man was lean and lank

Misfortune seemed his cup (of joe!)

They got caught by some ninja

And Deidara blew them up!

Oh Dei-da-ra, Dei-da-ra

Bombing everyone

Oh what fun it is to kill

All the day away, un!

Dei-da-ra, Dei-da-ra

Bombing everywhere

Oh what fun it is to kill

Without a single care!

Kisame the fish man

(Frosty the Snow Man)

Kisame the fish man!

Was a cannibelistic soul

With a jagged sword

and some beady eyes

and a cloak that's black as coal

Kisame the fish man!

Was a rumor or so they say

Though I don't get why

He's an actual guy

Who just went about his days

Now yes his days were very full

of certain people's blood

But that doesn't mean that he's a myth!

It just means he's not your bud!

Kisame the fish man!

Was a member of the swordsman group

And he killed all day

While he laughed and flayed

Until he got really hooped

Slashedy slash slash

Slashedy slash slash

Look at Kisame go

Slashedy slash slash

Slashedy slash slash

Through the muscle and bone!

One day Pein-sama

Sent Itachi to find the fish (not sure if that's true)

And when he saw those eyes

He shouted to the skies

"I finally get my wish!"

Back to the hideout

With some ninja on their trail

Throwing art after art

Like balls in a park

The pair watched their enemies flail

And when they got back

Covered in blood

Pein-sama just looked and sighed

"Well at least you actually got the guy

Instead of bringing home his body, fried."

Sent out on a mission,

The pair learned what they could (about each other)

Through icy stares

And evil glares

And killing people like they should

Slashedy slash slash

Slashedy slash slash

Look at Kisame go

Slashedy slash slash

Slashedy slash slash

Through the muscle and bone!

**And done. Hope you all enjoyed them! Feel free to send in requests for certain characters, and honestly, I wouldn't mind if you sang these and PM'ed/reviewed the results! Flames will be sent to Itachi, increasing his power and chakra level as he continues to burn down your house.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroling with Akatsuki

**Summary:** Akatsuki-ninja versions of some familiar Chistmas songs...(Taking suggestions/requests)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or either of these songs

**Sorry about the late-ness of this one...and sorry about how lame-ish it is, but this song never really agreed with me in the first place, so altering it...well, judge for yourselves. This was a request made by Ichigoiszero0**

Silent Night

Gory Night

All is dead!

All is a-light (with flame)

Around the blo-o-ock is Itachi

Killing people in his spree

Murderer from thy birth!

Murderer from thy birth

Silent night

Gory night

People flee

At the sight

Of his bloody red eyes in the night

Followed closely by fire light

Burning people to a crisp

Burning people to a crisp

Silent night

Gory night

Everyone bows

To his might

Except for Pein-sama 'cause obviously

He is much stronger than Itachi

And so Itachi must settle fo-o-o-or

Killing as he goes door to door


End file.
